


Nuzzle

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Beard Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I recall you saying I had an animal on my face.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“An animal you are now molesting with your lips.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuzzle

“I hate to say this, Darren, but I think something is living on your face.”

Darren almost turns around and leaves but Chris laughs, reaching forward and snagging his t-shirt.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, well, I’m  _half_  kidding.” Chris’s smile softens and he tilts his head to the side. “Is it bothering you that much?”

“It’s just a  _beard_.”

Chris steps to the side as Darren storms into his house.

“It’s not like I got an outrageous piercing, or dyed my hair purple, or shaved off one of my eyebrows!”

Chris stares at him for a moment, one eyebrow lifted in amusement.

“First—I think Ryan would personally pull any piercings out of your body himself, so if you were thinking about getting one. Don’t.”

“I wasn—”

“Second—purple is a good color for you.”

Darren snorts.

“And third—really? Why do I have the feeling that’s happened to you before?”

“Hey, what happens at summer camp  _stays_  at summer camp.”

Chris just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but at least Darren is smiling again instead of ranting. He walks forward and touches him on the shoulder.

“Don’t let it get to you. It’s your face, after all.”

Darren’s shoulder shakes slightly with his silent laughter and he looks at Chris, his eyes judgmental.

“What?”

“It’s my face?” Darren teases, and Chris pushes his shoulder.

“No, you’re right. It’s my face.” Chris leans in and kisses Darren on the cheek. He’s been scruffy before—often, actually, he grows facial hair like it’s going out of  _style_. But he normally doesn’t have  _this_  much.

“Oh really?”

“Mmhmm,” Chris hums, running his lips against the grain of Darren’s beard; Darren shudders slightly.

“I recall you saying I had an animal on my face.”

“Yep.”

“An animal you are now molesting with your lips.”

Chris laughs and pulls away, smiling at the twinkle in Darren’s eyes.

“You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Why, enjoying yourself?” Darren wiggles his eyebrows but Chris just moves closer to him and presses their cheeks together. “Chris?”

He moves his smooth cheek against the slightly coarse hair of Darren’s beard. It’s not like stubble; it doesn’t poke or or scratch or itch.

“Dude, you are totally nuzzling my face right now.”

“Mmhmm.” Chris nuzzles their cheeks together with a bit more emphasis.

“Well, at least the beard has  _one_  fan.”

“That’s okay, I’ll start my own club. The Darren Criss’s Beard club. It will be like that fan page for Seneca Crane’s beard.”

“Except my beard isn’t nearly that awesome.”

Chris is still nuzzling Darren’s face.

“Yes it  _is_ , you should have it  _forever_.”

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or afraid that my beard has become your new pet.”

“It would get along nicely with Brian.”

“Chris.”

“It probably doesn’t eat that much, right?”

“ _Chris_.”

He laughs, pressing his temple to Darren’s until they’re both laughing.

“You should keep it,” Chris says after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I don’t think Blaine would have a beard.”

“Sure he could.”

“Kurt would make him shave it.”

“Kurt doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Darren rolls his eyes but finally nuzzles back against Chris’s cheek, eliciting a noise of delight.

“How long until your next job?” Chris hums quietly, and Darren raises one shoulder. He doesn’t know, really. It could be tomorrow or two weeks from now. He’s really just taking things as they come.

“Why?”

“I want to know how long I have with your beard.”

Darren laughs full out now, jerking away to see Chris’s pouting face.

“You like it that much?”

“No, I’ve been nuzzling your face for the past ten minutes because I show affection to the things I hate,” Chris deadpans, but Darren just grins, sliding his cheek along Chris’s again.

“I guess it can stay.”

Chris kisses his cheek again with a loud smacking sound and then nuzzles close again, humming contentedly.


End file.
